deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellis vs Glenn Rhee
Description These 2 regular men turned zombie apocalypse survivors are going to duke it out. Will Ellis keep his track record? Of will Glenn steal his glory? Interlude Wiz: When the zombie apocalypse comes you'll need good friends that will have your back no matter what Boomstick: Ellis, Left 4 Dead's fun loving mechanic Wiz: And Glenn Rhee, The Walking Dead's fearless pizza delivery boy Boomstick: He's Wi and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anilize their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle Ellis Wiz: Born and raised in Savannha, Georgia, Ellis is a junior mechanic before the green flu arrived in the South Boomstick: Man, all he wanted to do was get drunk with his buddies. Too bad the zombies had to ruin it all. Wiz: He claims that instead of evacuating he armored up a truck to get of the city, said to be zombie-proof Boomstick: Well it might've sounded like genious then, the truck turned out to be 99% zombie proof Wiz: But his intellegence is sometimes good for a guy like him. Boomstick: HEY! Wiz: Like the time he insisted that they'd use Jimmy Gibbs Jr's stock car to escape the mall. Boomstick: But other times, he's about as dumb as Wiz was when he drank beer for the first time Wiz: Boomstick, you tied me to a chair and force drank me vodka Boomstick: So? You wouldn't had done it anyway Wiz: Uhg! Boomstick: Anyways, he might be redneck but he doesn't go for the shotgun for some reason as a computer controlled player. Wiz: He mainly perfers either a Hunting rifle or a Sniper Rifle but in official media he perfers-- Boomstick: THE MIGHTY GRENADE LAUNCHER! Wiz: One more comment out of you and you'll lose your beer privileges Boomstick: No, not my beer! Wiz: The grenade launcher is notorious for launching survivors skyhigh if at the right angle and can clear multiple infected in one shot. Boomstick: The only catch is that it only fires 1 round a shot but that explosion makes up for it Wiz: But when he runs out of that ammo, he pulls out either 2 pistols with unlimited ammo for some reason or a baseball bat. Boomstick: Ellis also has multiple trowables at his dispolsle, he has a pipe bomb the attracts zombies then blows up, a molotov to set a bonfire, and a bile bomb that blinds people and attracts the horde. Wiz: But since this is a Death Battle, the horde attracting of the pipe bomb and Boomer Bile will not be in effect. Boomstick: And for duribility he can easily survive propane, oxygen, and gas tank explosions, and the stupidity goes further as he can survive point blank shotgun shots Wiz: But that duribility depends on the difficulty so to be fair we'll be doing his duribility on the "normal" difficulty Boomstick: And on that difficulty, he can still survive Tank punches, can get back up from getting gored by Hunters, can survive falls that'll kill a normal man, and can survive being cut to ribbions by Bitches Wiz: That's it! DUMP THE BEER! Boomstick: NO! WAIT! (The camera crew dumps the beer) Boomstick: Oh well, at least i got my statch at home Wiz: Anyways, if Ellis takes damage he has 3 healing items that will set him strait Boomstick: He has a med-kit that restores 80% of his health, pain pills that give him a temporary health boost, and a heroine--''' Wiz: Adreniline! '''Boomstick: Shot that gives him a 25% health boost and a speed boost. Wiz: Even though Ellis can take a good beating, Ellis can get incompacitated if he takes too much damage. Plus Ellis has a record of being very unfocused, during hord attacks he'll sometimes start telling stories of him and his buddy Keith, and he's not very smart either, not to say Ellis is stupid but he's definitely not the smartest. Boomstic: But still, if you want a funny, reliable guy on your Z.A team, Ellis is your man Ellis:WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE WORLD! Glenn Rhee Wiz: in the world of The Walking Dead you need Experience to survive Boomstick: Rick Grimes was a Police officer, Daryl Dixon was a survivalist, Abraham was a war veteran and Glenn was a..... Delivery boy? Wiz: while Glenn may not have the experience or skills of the others have, he can certainly keep up. During the the start of the outbreak Glenn was the group's only source of food and Supplies and along with Dale he was the group's mechanic making him extremely important asset to the group using his knowledge of every street in Atlanta and every single short cut Boomstick: I can be inferred that Glenn is literally the fastest character in the walking dead universe. Ever notice when there's a running sequence Glenn in front of everybody! Outrunning the likes of Rick Grimes who has police training, why does this matter you may ask? Police officers are trained to to very fast so DUH they can catch the criminals. Wiz: but Glenn isn't to relient on his speed, he's an excellent survivor and fighter Boomstick: the dude was able to Tie in a fist Fight with Lt. Abraham Ford who is a brute of a man, kinda reminds me of Sexton Hale from Team Fortress 2. But anyway the deal is Glenn Knocked this Dude on his ass with ONE PUNCH! Abraham is probably around 245 pounds of pure muscle so Glenn can hit HARD very hard. Wiz: Glenn is also Very Smart! He though of game winning strategies that Impressed Rick Grimes and Even Daryl Dixon. In the Walking dead comics Glenn thought of an idea about how to get ride of walkers off the fence at the prison with out loosing their knifes in the zombies heads by putting the knives through a block and it worked! Boomstick: Glenn is also very proficient with many kinds of weapons while Glenn usually prefers a machete for up Close combat he also is able to use Assault rifles, Snipers, pistols, Shotguns, Knifes, Baseball bats, and we can't forget The Riot Armor! While they stayed at the prison Glenn was searching for any supplies inside he can find and he found a whole Stash of 'em! Evening giving one to Rick. Wiz: in this armor Glenn is Bullet proof and can even survive getting shot but a 12 Gage shotgun at close quarters and walked away with just a broken rib and a few bruises. While wearing this Glenn would obviously be immune to any stabbing or bludgeoning weapons. Its a full body suit so good luck trying to get past it! And as of the Walking dead: Road to Survival app Glenn can also use Adrenaline Rushes which are extremely useful these can have all sorts of different affects on Glenn and his team mates like Return Fire: Deal 300% damage and -50% defense for 3 turns to up to 3 enemies up to 3 teammates regain up to 35% of their max hp and Support Run: All Teammates Get +30% Attack And +40% Defense For 6 Turns. We're only gonna give Glenn access to only these 2 because giving him all 6 would be a serious shit stomp for Glenn. Boomstick: Too bad he wasn't wearing That riot armor when Negan showed up. Poor Glenn he had a kid on the way too... Why couldn't it have been Carl that annoying little shit! Wiz: well according to Robert Kirtman, Glenn kinda got off easy he originally was gonna have Negan force Rick Grimes into Killing Glenn to save carl Boomstick: JESUS! That's fucked up. Wiz: Back to Glenn's analysis Glenn is always thinking of ways to survived another day and will never give up no matter what the odds are. He once walked into a pitch black tunnel full of walkers just to find Maggie and walked through a whole horde of walkers I. His riot gear! Boomstick: While Glenn is most certainly one one the most powerful walking dead characters he's still just human and is sometimes overpowered by characters far physically stronger than him. Wiz: But when your surrounded and don't have a plan, Glenn Rhee is gonna help you out. Daryl: hey kid what did you do before all this? Glenn: Delivered Pizzas. Why? Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatents are set let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Ellis and his fellow survivors are seen fighting a large herd of zombies. Theres to many for them to handle. Nick: Theres to many of these damn things! We gotta split up! Coach: I don't like it but thats probably the only way! We'll meet at the Nearest safe house! Ellis: alright I'll go west! Coach: Be careful Boy there's always something out there that's gonna jump up and bite you in the ass! Ellis and the survivors split up and go separate ways. While Glenn Rhee is savaging for supplies. Glenn: Man ever since that Biker douche killed Daryl it's up to me to feed everyone! I've gotta find something. Glenn is looking around and sees a big red door and decides to check it out. As Glenn looks through the window he sees all sorts of supplies, Ammo, Weapons and Food! Glenn: HOLY SHIT! JACKPOT! All of a sudden Glenn here's foot steps approaching him. Glenn pulls out his pistol and aims it at where the noise is coming from. After a few seconds its reviled to be Ellis covered In zombies blood. Ellis: HEY! who are you?! Glenn (still pointing his pistol): Back off man... These are MY supplies for MY group! Ellis: sorry man your mistaken thats MY safehouse for MY group! Ellis pulls out duel pistols. Both ready for battle. FIGHT! Both zombie killers start unloading at each other barley missing each shot until Glenn runs out of ammo while Ellis is still fireing. Glenn runs of cover. Glenn: what the fuck! It's like he has unlimited ammo for those things! Ellis stops shooting and realised Glenn is gone. Ellis: Where is everybody? Hello? Glenn sneaks up behind Ellis and puts him it a headlock. Glenn: Right here Asshole! Ellis is grabbing Glenn's arms swinging him around trying to get him off unsuccessfully. Ellis then flips Glenn over his head making Glenn slam into the ground. Glenn gets up and pulls out his Machete Glenn: I TOLD YOU TO BACK OFF! Glenn starts swinging at Ellis. Ellis starts to back up to avoid being chopped up. Ellis gets out his own machete and stars swinging at Glenn. The two's machetes clash into each other. This continues for just a few seconds until Ellis knocked Glenn's machete out of his hand. Ellis: C'mon man just give up already your defenseless! Glenn: Far from it.... Glenn socks Ellis right in the face sending Ellis to the ground making him drop his weapon. Ellis is shocked by the strength of the punch from such a skrony person. Ellis gets back up daised. Ellis: DAMN that hurt! Glenn then tackles Ellis to the ground pounding his face in making Ellis' nose bleed and giving Ellis a black eye. Ellis: get off Me! Ellis kicks Glenn off. Ellis is mad now. Ellis: you hit hard but I bet i hit harder! Ellis starts punching Glenn in the face and chest sending Glenn into a near by wall. Ellis pins Glenn to the wall and continues his assault. Glenn starts to fight back kicking and punching Ellis away. Ellis: TIME TO END THIS! Ellis grabs his Trusty Grenade Launcher and starts firing it a Glenn. Glenn obviously not wanting to get blown up runs away. Ellis (While shooting): QUIT RUNNIN YOU COWARD! Glenn (Still running): Not gonna happen! Ellis runs out if ammo and gets out his hunting rifle. Glenn gets some distance in a disicides this is to dangerous and better step up his game if he wants to live. Glenn: I know what to do! Glenn sneaks into a near by room. While Ellis is looking for his opponent. Suddenly a door is knocked open right next to Ellis. Glenn steps out in his riot gear with a Assault rifle in hand. Ellis: OH HELL! Glenn head butts Ellis makeing the redneck stumble back. Ellis runs off and ejects the adrenaline shot in his arm with Glenn right behind him. Glenn starts shooting at Ellis hitting him multiple times it he arm and leg. Ellis: Damn this dude is dressed like a Black Iron Man! Glenn: YEAH LOOK WHOS RUNNING NOW! Ellis stops to use his pills. Ellis: man I fell better! Oh yeah... here's a gift from me.... Ellis pulls out a pipe bomb Ellis: .....to YOU! Ellis throws the bomb at Glenn's feet. Glenn: OH SHI--- Glenn is blown through a wooden door. And struggles to get up. Glenn: Fuck dude.... That Hurt! Glenn limps out of the room. Holding his side which is bleeding. Ellis: damn didn't expect you to survive that! I better put you out of your misery Glenn: it's not over yet! Glenn gets out his pistol and points it at Ellis. Glenn: RETURN FIRE!! Glenn flashes green for a second and is healed. Glenn: HERES THE BIG ONE! Glenn fires off his adrenaline rush powered shot and hits Ellis doing Trumendus damages to Ellis and lowering Ellis' defense by 50%. Ellis (While pulling out a Med-kit): I don't know what's that was! But it hurt and your not gonna do it again! Ellis heals himself as well. The two look at each other from a distance. Ellis/Glenn (at the same time): AAAAHHHHH the two run a each other pulling out a weapon. Ellis pulls out guitar and Glenn pulls out a baseball bat. They collide with both weapons striking the other. Ellis kicks Glenn away and smacks him across the face with the guitar. Glenn almost unfazed due to his Riot gear helmet protecting his skull, Whacks Ellis in the Knee with his baseball bat. Ellis angrily tries to rip Glenn riot gear off with no success. Ellis pushes Glenn onto the ground and pulls out something. Ellis: FIRE BULLETS!! glenn hearing this runs off with Ellis fireing at him missing barley. Glenn runs into the darkness. Ellis then finds Glenn digging into a dead Zombie rubbing the guts and blood on himself Ellis: what in the hell are you goin man? Glenn (With a smirk): .......Camouflage Ellis confused by this Ellis sees a horde coming close not even paying any mind to Glenn. Ellis Readys his Gun and starts shooting the undead loosing sight of Glenn as he is camouflaged in the crowd. After Ellis finishes the last one he didn't know where his enemy went. Ellis: Little Sucker must have came to his senses and got out of here! As Ellis says this a shadow comes up behind him it is reviled to be Glenn wiping the guts and blood off of him. Glenn: Alright Dumbass, time for the grand finale .....SUPPORT RUN!! Glenn flashes Orange for a second his attack was raised by 30% and defense was raised by 40%. Ellis: Another one?!? Fuck dude! Glenn gets out his shotgun aiming at Ellis. Ellis does the same with a combat shotgun. Ellis shoots Glenn hitting him twice. Glenn coughs up some blood and falls against a wall. Glenn: Good thing I'm wearing this! Ellis: alright pal. Fun's over... Ellis starts to walk over and takes off Glenn's helmet, aiming his shotgun at Glenn's face. Glenn: yeah......FOR YOU! glenn Slits Ellis' throat with his knife. Ellis' blood is on the floor in seconds, Killing the Redneck survivor once and for all, Ellis' lifeless body falls over. Glenn gets up to catch his breath. Glenn (Catching his breath): I told you to back off! K.O! (Glenn gets up and walks back to the safe house taking everything inside and returning to his group telling them he had to Fight someone for their supplies. While Coach and Rochelle mourn Ellis' death, Nick wanders off to look for a difibulator) Results Boomstick: Damn... poor Ellis! Wiz: this Fight was Extremely close! While Ellis was Physically stronger and had more Weapons and has delt with worse than glenn has. Glenn's Trump card was his Superior Intelligence, Speed, And his Adrenaline Rushes where the key to his victory. Boomstick: Glenn's Adrenaline rushes where Far more reliable than Ellis' Adrenaline shot, Pills & Gun Upgrades. While that Incendiary and laser sights are great and all, Glenn's Return Fire adrenaline rush Does Way more damage then the incendiary, it's able to do 300% damage in One shot! And don't forget that it brings Ellis' defense down by 50% and he wears no armor what so ever! And Glenn and keep them plentiful just by attacking and taking damage. Wiz: and yes Ellis is physically stronger but Glenn is no stranger to taking on Enemies strong then him like Abraham who is way physically stronger then Ellis. Boomstick: Ellis has dealt with enemies who had riot gear but those where zombies not people. Since zombies are rotting and that riot gear is bullet proof it's unreasonable to say that Ellis could just Shoot through it, it's likely it was the force of the blast that was killing those zombies. Boomstick: Ellis is Very Relient on team work. While Glenn has held is own with enemies on his own like when Glenn Saved Rick at the beginning of the series he was one his own while everyone else was in a building or back at the camp and later he was willing to go into a sewer filled with walkers by himself. Wiz: And there is a Big Difference Between these two characters. Glenn during his apocalypse was Hardened by his experiences and became a strong character because of it while Ellis was simply having fun and not taking everything serious. Boomstick: Looks like Ellis just couldn't cut it. Wiz: The Winner is: Glenn Rhee Category:Hoppingclams343 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Desceased themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017